Un nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Un nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha a llegado para poner de cabeza la casa de esta familia haciendo ver a Sarada Uchiha algo completamente diferente de sus padres...descubriendo algo nuevo para ella con su nuevo hermanito.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Un nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha**

 **El nacimiento**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

 *******************El día llego 28 de marzo************************

No sé cómo fue que paso tan rápido, no sabía como actuar ante esta situación.

-Sarada-me decía mi madre mientras se acomodaba en la cama, era fuerte está soportando las contracciones que eran constaste.

-Debemos ir al hospital lo antes posible madre- le dije ya algo asustada, hace un rato se le había roto la fuente y el bebé ya estaba a punto de nacer.

\- No…ya no hay tiempo- me dice respirando lentamente en cada contracción.

-Pero madre- le dijo y ella solo me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vas ayudarme a tener a tu hermanito o hermanita en este momento y no se diga mas…hay!- grito de dolor pero no sabía qué hacer y para el colmo mi padre aun no llegaba a casa.

-Yo…no puedo- le dije ya asustada y me madre me miro tratando de contener su enojo.

-Sarada sé que me ayudaras- respiro –Porque confió en ti- me dijo y solo me voy acercando lentamente a la cama donde estaba ella.

-Madre no sé cómo- le dije mirando mis manos temblar.

-Yo…te diré…que debes hacer…- me digo tratándose de aguantar el dolor –Primero necesitamos unas toallas, agua caliente y fría, en el ropero hasta arriba allí está el equipo necesario…- ella solo respiraba y estaba sudando.

-¡He bueno yo me retiro!-dice Boruto que va hasta la puerta y corro hasta él para detenerlo y no se marche.

-¡Ni te atrevas a irte Boruto!- le dijo ya molesta -¡Me ayudaras!- lo mire feo y el solo sonrió con nervios.

-Yo…no puedo Sarada- me dice serio.

-No seas cobarde- le dijo tomando su mano y solo me mira se da cuenta que estoy temblando y solo suspira con resignación.

-Pues ya que- me dice y lo miro algo más tranquila.

-Boruto ve por el agua caliente y fría- le dijo –Yo buscare las toallas y el equipo- el solo asiente y se marcha de la habitación.

Estaba buscando las cosas que necesitaba mi madre contenía el dolor pero gritaba cuando era aun más fuerte las contracciones, estaba asustada, aterrada y cómo fue que paso todo esto.

 ************** dos días antes 26 de marzo**********

Como todos los días me había levantado temprano pronto seria el festival de la cosecha de alimentó y los ninjas más jóvenes habíamos planeado un evento muy espectacular claro con autorización del Hokage, nos íbamos a lucir en aquel evento dejando en claro que esta generación era la mejor.

Baje las escaleras sintiendo el aroma a manzana por la casa mi madre estaba preparando pay de manaza con canela.

-¡Hoy será un desayuno genial!- me dije a mi misma entrando a la concia para llevarme un gran sorpresa, el que estaba cocinado era mi padre.

-Oh Sarada ya te has levantado- dice mi madre que trata de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba, si ya tenía los 9 meses de embarazo y parecía un tinaco no se podía ver los pies cuando caminaba por la enorme barriga que tenia.

-Si- le dije mirando de nuevo a mi padre que estaba muy entretenido en terminar el desayuno.

-Tu padre me dijo que descansara que él se aria cargo de todo- me dice y solo asiento.

La verdad es que mi padre había pedido permiso al Hokage de que no le diera ninguna misión en estos días ya que mi madre pronto daría a luz al bicho, el muy condenado no salía pues según las cuentas ya tenía que estar aquí y solo decía el doctor que esperáramos a que el bicho saliera.

-¿Iras con tus amigos al ensaño?-dice mi madre observándome y solo la miro ya estaba cansada, algo agotada de estar cargando al bicho, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojeras estaban muy notorias era normal después de todo no dormía bien, sus pies estaban gordos y hinchados.

-Si iré- le dije tomando asiento en la silla mi padre estaba colocando el desayunó en la mesa.

-Antes de comenzar a comer el desayuno teníamos que decirte algo importante Sarada- dijo mi madre observando a mi padre el cual también se sentó en la silla cerca de mi madre.

-¿Qué es?- le dijo cortando un pedazo del pay que termino mi padre de hacer.

-Bueno hablamos acerca del bebé- dijo mi padre y solo suspire –Ya que él bebé no a quería salir de forma natural tendremos que inducirlo- los miro sin comprender nada.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto mirándolos no entendía nada.

-Tu madre está ya agotada y preocupada por el bebé- dice mi padre algo serio – Así que el día que ya programamos para recibir al bebé será el 31 de marzo- los miro con sorpresa a caso digo esa fecha no sabes qué día es ese.

-¡Pero porque ese día!- les digo ya molesta es que acaso seh an olvidado de ese día en especial.

-Ya está programada…Sarada…- me dice mi padre algo molesto.

Los miro no comprendo cómo se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños, no quería que ese día naciera el bicho no quería compartir mi cumpleaños con ese bicho.

-¡No quiero!- les dije golpeado la mesa – ¡Es que no saben qué día va hacer!- los miro y mi madre esta apunto del llanto y mi padre esta mas que enojado a punto de darme una buena golpiza por mi comportamiento.

-¡Ese día es el que hemos elegido para el nacimiento de tu hermanó o hermana y punto!- dice mi padre con molestia ya estaba apunto de levantarse de la silla pero fue detenido por mi madre.

-¡Oh demonios!- dije ya molesta -¡Me voy no quiero estar aquí!- les dijo saliendo de la casa tan de prisa escuchando los gritos de mi padre de que regresara.

Estaba molesta y sin desayunar que era lo peor esto no estaba pasando mis padres se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños y solo pensaban en el bicho ese.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea estaba muy triste porque mis padres no se habían acordado de mi cumpleaños, solo les interesaba que el bebé naciera ese día.

-¿Por qué?- dije secando mis lágrimas de mis ojos saque mis lentes de mi bolsa y me los coloque.

-Sarada- me dijo alguien enfrente de mí era Boruto que traía una bolsa de pan, me seque las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-Mande- le dije y el solo me miro con curiosidad y se acerco a mí.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto y solo lo mire.

-No es por nada- le dije.

-Bueno te veré en con los demás chicos- me dice pero antes de irse mi estomago gruñe sintiéndome muy avergonzada –Parece que no has desayunado vamos a mi casa- me dice con una sonrisa.

En el camino no decimos nada tan solo me mantengo callada.

-¿Y bien me dirás que te paso ahora?- me dice y solo lo miro.

-Mis padres van a tener al bicho el día de mi cumpleaños- le dijo mirándolo y el solo se sorprende.

-¿Bicho?- me dice.

-Si así le he puesto al bebe es como un apodo pues mis padres no tienen un nombre- le dijo y seguimos caminando.

-¿Así se llamara?- me dice y solo lo miro con molestia ese Boruto era más que tonto.

-No…yo había elegido uno para él- le dije y el solo me miro para que le dijera cual.

-Dime- me dice y solo lo miro con ceño fruncido.

-No…- le dijo con decisión.

-Oh vamos Sarada no se lo diré a nadie- me dice y sonrió de lado.

-No sé si le guste a mis padres el nombre que elegí para el bebé- le dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- me dice y solo lo miro.

-El nombre que elegí está en el árbol de la vida en el hospital- le dijo y el solo sonríe.

-Sabia que eso dirías- me dice con una sonrisa –De seguro es algún nombre de algún familiar de tuyo- lo miro serio y suspiro.

-La verdad es que no- le dijo –Al inicio pensaba en colocarle alguno de mis familiares de parte de mi padre pero…- mire hacia el cielo recordado que mi padre no quería que llevara ningún hombre del clan Uchiha o de su padre ni mucho menos de su hermanó mayor.

-Que mal- dijo Boruto, habíamos llegado a su asa donde la Tía Hinata me recibió con una enrome sonrisa.

-Hola querida Sarada- me dijo al entra a la casa y solo salude cortésmente.

-¡Oh Sarada!- me dijo Himawari con una sonrisa enorme.

-Invite a Sarada a desayunar- dice Boruto colocando el pan en el mesa.

-Que bueno- dice la Tía Hinata –Ven siéntame querida- me dice acariciando mi cabello era tan buena siempre me agradaba pasar el rato con ella escuchar sus consejos y siempre nos hacia reí a las chicas y a mí.

-Gracias- le dijo algo apenada tomando el plato de arroz que me daba.

-Madre a que no sabes que paso con Sarada- dijo Boruto y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto y solo baje la cabeza.

-Sus padre decidieron tener al hermanó de Sarada en su cumpleaños- dijo y solo mire a la Tía.

-Oh pequeña- me dijo.

\- Creo que se olvidaron que día es el que eligieron- le dijo –Además han estado muy concentrados en el bebé que en mi propio cumpleaños- miro a la Tia Hinata que solo me mira.

-Sabes yo creo que no se olvidaron tan solo están preocupados por el bebé- me dijo y solo baje la cabeza –Te aman mucho Sarada- me dice y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos Sarada no debes estar preocupada por eso- me dice Boruto –Además el evento será en tu cumpleaños será como una gran fiesta en la aldea no es genial- me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es genial?- dice el Hokage entrando al comedor –Oh Sarada- me dice y solo saludo con cordialidad.

-¡El evento será genial y mas porque festejaremos el cumpleaños de Sarada todos juntos!- dice Boruto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh es verdad el 31 de marzo es el cumpleaños de Sarada- dice el Hokage tomando su lugar en la mesa y solo me mira con una cálida sonrisa.

El desayuno con la familia de Boruto fue completamente diferente en todo, mi familia siempre era muy seria la mayoría de las conversaciones eran por mi madre porque mi padre solo estaba tomando el desayuno y no respondía al menos que le interesara algo de la conversación.

La familia de Boruto era más alegre decían chistes y reían sin miedo tan diferente éramos todos.

-Sarada- me dice el Hokage y solo lo miro –Sé que estas dolida por lo que paso pero créeme tus padres te aman demasiado y solo están preocupados por el bebé- bajo la cabeza aun no podía perdonar a mis padres.

-Lo se tan solo es que me duele que no hayan recordado mi cumpleaños y también que mi madre no me ha haya dicho sobre su embarazo- lo mire seria era verdad si ella me hubiera dicho de inmediato regresaría para estar con ella aunque al final le diría que por que había decidido esto pero aun así estaría con ella.

\- Esta bien pero recuerda que no debe haber resentimiento con tus padres no puedes vivir con eso por siempre créeme- me dice el Hokage con una sonrisa.

-Tan solo quisiera comprender porque ellos tiene tantos secretos- le dijo y solo me miran todos –Ellos no cuentan sobre el pasado- le dijo y el solo sonríe coloca su mano en mi hombro.

-Sarada ellos saben que decir sobre el pasado- lo miro seria –A veces es mejor no saber todo lo que paso- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Debes vivir el ahora- me dice la Tía Hinata con una sonrisa suave –Si deseas quedarte aquí mientras piensas sobre todo lo que ha pasado no hay problema- solo sonrió.

-¡Oh será genial compartir mi habitación contigo Sarada!- me dice Himawari más emocionada que nada y solo sonrió por ahora no quería estar cerca de mis padres porque sabía que los iría y aún más en el estado en el que estaba mi madre.

\- Sarada tiene una gran sorpresa para el evento que dejara a todos sorprendidos- dice Boruto ya despreocupado, ese maldito no tenía que decir la sorpresa que tenía para todos.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- me preguntan todos y solo sonrió con nervios no quería decirles hasta ese día.

-Es solo una sorpresa- les dijo y Himawari me mira con curiosidad.

-Es verdad te la pasas en la sala donde están todos los instrumentos de música- me dice H. y solo sonrió no podía decirles que hacia allí pero tenía una gran sorpresa pero más para mis padres aunque no sabía si ellos estarían allí.

Con las chicas estuvimos terminando los adornos que irían en toda la aldea y los demás estaban terminando el escenario para el gran evento, me entretuve con ellos sin pensar en la pelea que tuve con mis padres y en la noche me fui con Boruto y Himawari

-Bien- dice tía Hinata dándome una almohada –Te puse algunas cobijas delgadas para que duermas bien- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije y solo me acomode en la cama a lado de Himawari

-Sabes que el Hokage le aviso a tus padres que estarías aquí- me dijo y solo la mire con sorpresa he de esperar eso después de todo ellos era amigos desde la infancia.

-Lo sé- le dije mirándola y ella me sonrió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sarada sé que te darás cuenta- me dice dándome un beso en la frente –Que descanses- me dijo saliendo de la habitación para dejarme pensando en lo que me había dicho.

Al día siguiente ayude a la Tía a preparar el desayuno por suerte el Hokage estaba en su trabajo por lo que no me sentirá tan observada, después de aquel desayunó nos preparamos para colocar los adornos en toda la aldea y ultimando los últimos detalles.

-Bien chicos es hora del gran ensaño- dijo el sensei.

Todos empezaron a dar a conocer el trabajo ya que faltaba poco para el gran día, tome mi libreta en mis mano allí estaba la canción que tocaría y cantaría claro que estaba dedicada alguien especial pero no podría darla a conocer en el ensaño.

-Sarada Uchiha- dijo el sensei y ya estaba el piano en el escenario solo me acomode y pase las hojas pero al final solo lo cerré para comenzar a tocar una canción que había oído en el centro comercial no cante tampoco quería que ese día fuera la gran sorpresa.

-Oh Sarada toca muy bien- decían las chicas y solo estaba concentrada en tocar el piano.

-¿No sabía que Sarada supiera tocar el piano?- dijo otro de mis compañeros y es que realmente no sabía pero compre una revista y comencé a practicar en el salón de música.

Al término de tocar el piano mire que todos me aplaudían y me alhajaban diciendo que eso fue muy bonito, solo me sonroje y mire al rente en las gradas estaba el Hokage y mi pare el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

En la noche aun en la casa de Boruto en la cena hablamos acerca del ensaño general.

-Mamá Sarada estuvo genial- dijo Himawari con una enorme sonrisa -¿Yo también quisiera aprender a tocar algún instrumento musical?- solo la miro y sonrió.

-Eso fue genial- dice Boruto.

-Que bien será muy interesante ver a todos- dice Tía Hinata y me sonríe.

-¿Ya tienes tu vestido para esa noche?- me dice Himawari y la miro.

-No- le dijo –Pero en mi casa tengo uno muy bonito no lo he usado- les dijo y solo sonríen todos era verdad tenía que enfrentar a mis padres pero sobre todo pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho.

 *******************El día llego 28 de marzo************************

Había ido a casa algo tarde pues ya estaba todo terminado para el evento y tenía que tener listo mi vestido.

-Esta lista- dijo Boruto que me había acompañado a mi casa y solo abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-Si- vamos le dije dejándolo entrar a la casa.

-Parece que no hay nadie Sarada- dijo Boruto pero antes de que dijera algo mi madre salía de la sala mirándome con sorpresa.

-Mi niña regresaste- me dijo y solo me abrazo bueno trato pues esa barriga no la dejaba.

-Lo siento- le dije y ella sonrió.

-No nosotros lo sentimos por no acordamos de esa fecha- me dijo acariciando mi cabello –Pero ahora no sabemos qué hacer pues ya está programada- la mire y sonreí de lado.

-No importa- le dije con una sonrisa había hablado de eso con tía Hinata y ella me dijo "No sería genial compartir tu cumpleaños con tu hermanito o hermanita" no sé cómo lo hacia ella pero siempre me ponía de buenas y daba buenos consejos.

-Sarada- dijo mi madre pero después se empezó a sentir mal pues se quejaba de un dolor.

-Madre estas bien- mire al piso había agua por todos los dioses ya se había roto la fuente –madre tenemos que ir al hospital.

-No…ya no hay…tiempo- dijo algo adolorida así que fui de inmediato por un trapo para limpiar mientras Boruto subía a mi madre a su habitación.

-Madre debemos ir- le dijo mrinadola que se acomoda en la cama y solo nos mira a los dos.

-No me ayudaran…los dos- solo la mire y suspire como era posible que ahora estaba ayudando a mi madre a tener al bebé.

-Madre no se si podre no se nada- le dijo algo preocupada.

-Yo…te…dire…hay!- decía aguantando el dolor mire que Boruto traía todo lo que necesitábamos.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora madre?- le pregunte y ella solo estaba respirando en cada contracción.

-Primero…saca lo que hay…en el botiquín- me dijo y saque lo que había –Desinfecta…las tijeras con alcohol…y tus manos- me dijo y hice eso coloque las toallas y Boruto ayudo a que mi madre se acomodara.

-Madre- le dijo mirándola aterrada esto sería una experiencia algo muy diferente.

-Vamos- me dice y ella empieza a pujar y solo la observo –Vamos Sarada debes ver si ya viene- dice mi madre tomando a Boruto del brazo que también grita cuando ella lo está haciendo.

Mire pero aun no había nada y solo estábamos allí los tres gritando en cada contracción y empuje de parte de mi madre.

-Hay…!- dijo mi madre y mire que ya estaba saliendo el bebé lo tome estaba algo pegajoso.

-Vamos madre uno más- le dije y ella empujo mas fuerte aferrándose al brazo de Boruto que solo estaba imitando a mi madre, después fue más fácil el bebé nació dando un gran grito.

-Ya…no puedo…- dijo mi madre algo cansada y mire al bebé que estaba en mis brazos –Límpialo y corta el cordón umbilical- decía mi madre y solo mire a Boruto.

-Ayúdame- le dije y el de inmediato pasó una tolla con agua y las tijeras.

-Córtalo Sarada- me decía mi madre hasta donde debía hacerlo pero tenía miedo.

-No puedo- le dije tratando de limpiarlo con ayuda de Boruto.

-Si puedes vamos yo te ayudo- dice haciendo señas para que me acerque a ella y así coloque el bebé en su regazo y tomo las tijeras con mi mano y cortamos el cordón umbilical –Así- me dijo tomando al bebé entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlo pues aun lloraba limpiándolo con mucho cariño y suavidad. La mire y de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas.

-Oh mi niña no debes llorar- me dijo tratando de secarme pero solo negué y las limpie con mi brazo y sonreí.

-Es hermoso- le dijo y lo mire era un varón.

-Si lo sé tu padre estará feliz- dijo y solo sonreí –Hey ya te ve que también estas llorando Boruto- mire a mi amigo el cual estaba igual que yo llorando.

-Que va solo se me metió algo en mi ojo- dice y solo reímos todos ante lo dicho por él.

Después llego mi padre el cual estaba más que sorprendido por la repentina llegada del bebé, primero observo a mi madre que estuviera bien pues había llamado a uno de los doctores para que la checaran que estuviera bien ella y el bebé.

Después mi padre cargo a mi hermanó y mire una sonrisa suave en sus rostro sabía que estaba más que feliz.

-Vaya que fue una experiencia inolvidable- dijo Boruto colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

-Lo sé- le dijo aun con una sonrisa.

-Vaya ya eres una hermana mayo- lo miro –Bienvenida al club de hermanos mayores- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- le dijo y el ríe después de platicar un poco más a fuera de mi casa se marcha a su casa pero antes de marcharse me dice.

-Al final no nació en tu cumpleaños- me dice y sonrió era verdad pero ya no importaba.

Entre a la habitación de mis padres para ver un cuadro muy conmovedor, mi padre estaba sonriendo al bebé y mi madre solo miraba a los dos con mucho amor.

-Y bien cuál será su nombre- le dijo acercándome lentamente.

-Sera Kenji- dijo mi madre y la mire con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Lo miramos en el árbol del hospital- ella me dijo me acercara a ellos –Tu lo colocaste allí y tu deseo de que estuviera bien- solo baje la cabeza ya avergonzada.

-Ese es un buen nombre- dijo mi padre mirándome con una sonrisa –El Hokage me dijo todo lo que sentías y también te ve en el ensaño fue hermoso cuando tocaste el piano- lo mire y sonreí mas.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro con su mano y solo la mire.

-Si- le dije-Era una sorpresa para ese día- le dije y ella me miro.

-Gustara verte tocar el piano mi niña- la abrace y mire a Kenji que solo estaba durmiendo a un lado de mi madre ya éramos una familia más grande y tendríamos muchas emociones nuevas con este nuevo miembro en la familia.

 *********************31 de marzo*************

Estaba todo listo para el gran evento todos estaba dando lo mejor en el escenario ya me estaba alistando hasta que llego la tía Hinata.

-Sarada- me dijo con una sonrisa -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- me dice y le sonrió.

-Gracias- la abrazo y me da una bolsa de regalo que miro con curiosidad era un vestido en color rosa con blanco.

-De parte del Hokage- dijo y le doy las gracias me ayuda a colocármelo para por fin salir al escenario e interpretar la canción que había compuesto para mi hermano.

Mis padres no pudieron asistir pero el evento era transmitido por Tv.

Antes del inicio había dicho que la canción era para mi hermano, empecé a tocar en el piano y cantar lo que había compuesto solo para él.

 **********************Fin***************

 **Extra********

Mis padres estaba muy agotados pues mi hermanito los hacia desvelarse mucho, los mire aun dormían ya era de mañana mire a Kenji que me miraba con aquellos ojos negros tan hermosos sonreí.

-Eres un travieso- le dije y lo cargue entre mis brazos- Esta fue una misión muy agotadora para ellos verdad- Salí despacio de la habitación de mis padres para ir al comedor y poder prepara el desayuno.

-Que te parece si hoy preparamos el desayuno para nuestros padres- le dijo a mi hermanito colocándolo en la silla de bebes y solo prepara el desayuno para mis padres.

-Sabes nuestros padres son lo mejor ninjas en toda la aldea aunque guarden muchos secretos de sus pasado aun así los amaremos verdad- le dijo dándole su biberón con su leche vaya que será bueno tener un hermano pequeño en casa así podre ver la nueva faceta de mis padres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Un nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha**

 **Amor de madre**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

Estaba preparando la cena para este frio habíamos decidido pasara estas fechas en un lugar diferente a la aldea, por esa razón estamos en una aldea en las montañas de nieve.

El frio era muy fuerte por suerte estábamos bien en la cabaña miraba a mi adorado esposo enfrente de la chimenea muy abrigado tratando de conservar su calor, a mi hija también mirando un libro que había conseguido en la aldea antes de que empezara la nevada y a mi pequeño Kenji jugando por la cabaña tan parecido a su padre en todo.

Lo mire a un 1 1/2 ya era un niño muy vivaracho su cabello negro y sus ojos color negro era la misma imagen que su padre, termine lo que estaba haciendo y mire que el pequeño Kenji se acercaba con pasitos lentos mirando a la ventana.

-Mamá- me decía señalado la ventana que estaba cubierta de nieve.

-Si mi amor está nevando- le dije para tomarlo entre mis brazos y mirar que caía la nieve allá fuera ya era muy leve.

-Mamá- decía mirando la nieve atreves de la ventana.

-¿Kenji quieres ir un rato a la nieve para jugar?- le dije y el sonrío divertido.

-Así que ya paso un poco la tormenta- dijo mi esposo acercándose hacia nosotros y sonrío al ver al niño entre mis brazos.

-Si ya paso creo que Kenji quiere jugar un rato- le dijo y Kenji hacia señas hacia la ventana y mi esposo sonrío.

-Pues vamos un rato afuera- dijo tomando al niño con su única mano.

-Realizaremos un muñeco de nieve- dijo Sarada con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues vamos- dijo mi esposo pero los detuve.

-Un momento a donde van así- les dije y los tres me miraron con sorpresa.

-Pues vamos a jugar un rato en la nieve- dijo Sarada pero solo sonreí.

-Si ya se pero esperen un momento no irán así debes protegerse del frio- les dijo acercándome a mi enrome bolsa que traía sacando tres bufandas, tres gorro y unos guates que había tejido antes de venir aquí.

-Pero madre no es demasiado- me dijo Sarada con protesta cuando le coloque la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes.

-No…quiero que se enfermen- les dije colocándole a Kenji su gorro, su bufanda y los guantes como también a su molesto padre que solo estaba esperando a que acabara.

-Exageras- dijo cuando termine y solo sonreí.

-No exagero así ya podrán salir a la nieve- les dije con una enorme sonreí se veían tan hermosos los tres, salieron de la cabaña y mi Kenji estaba riendo divertido al ver la nieve.

Eran ver a tres niños jugar en la nieve, mis tres hijos así los sentía y sabía lo que era ser madre si bien que lo sabía aun recordaba aquel día que se enfermó mi Kenji y gran parte de la aldea.

 **************** meses atrás*****************

Iba de camino hacia la casa de Hinata ya que me hacia el favor de cuidar a Kenji mientras cumplía con mi trabajo en el hospital por suerte solo era la mañana en la tarde pasaba por mi hijo y así eran todos los días.

Mi amado esposo iba a cumplir con sus misiones como también mi hija así prácticamente me quedaba sola con Kenji.

-¡Oh Sakura- me decía Hinata al verme llegar temprano a su casa.

-Ya estamos aquí- le dijo dejándole a Kenji en sus brazos el cual solo sonrió al verla si la quería mucho.

-Yo lo cuidare además los chicos andan cumpliendo con sus misiones- dijo Hinata colocando la maleta en el sillón y bajando a Kenji en una pequeña alfombra donde ya había juguetes.

-Lo sé- le dijo mirándola –Igual nosotras lo hicimos cuando éramos de sus edad ahora solo nos queda espera a que regresen- le dijo y ella sonríe.

\- Sakura si quieres puedes quedarte a comer hoy en casa- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Después de todo siempre estoy sola- la mire y solo sonreí.

-Tienes razón nosotras somos iguales- ella me miro –Claro tus hijos, mi hija y nuestros respectivos maridos andan cumpliendo con sus deber- le dijo cruzándome de brazos.

-Si lo sé- dijo cabizbaja y solo la mire alzando una ceja o es que tal vez ella ya no duerma con el tonto del Hokage en la misma habitación, va a quien engaño yo también ya no estaba con mi esposo solo estaba dedica al cuidado Kenji.

-No te preocupes se lo merece- le dijo y ella me mira muy sonrojada claro ella era como un libro que se podía ver muy fácil en lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno por lo menos tú tienes a Kenji que te hace compañía- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije sonriendo –vendré mas tarde y comeremos los tres va- ella solo asiente feliz y me marcho para ir al hospital.

Estaba analizando las muestras que había tomado para ver porque aquel virus era tan fuerte para provocar aquella fiebre pero también de donde promedia investigue sobre qué fue lo que consumieron las personas antes de que se enfermaran y todo llego hacia a los alimentos del campo tenía que buscar una cura más efectiva.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata que ya tenía todo listo para comer pasamos un gran rato charlando de cosas de madres, al día siguiente de nuevo la rutina diaria de nuevo volvió mas y mas personas con fiebre alta y una terrible tos no era cualquier grite era algo mucho peor, se tomó la decisión de poner aquella gente apartada de los demás para ver que sucedía.

Realice mi investigación y me traslade al campo mire aquellos vegetales que estaban aun sin cultivar notando ciertas manchas en sus hojas tomando una muestra para ver que era aquello, al regresar la gran sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar a Hinata y a mi pequeño niño con los mismos síntomas que las demás personas.

-Lo siento tanto- me decía Hinata que ya estaba también puesta en cuarentena.

-No te preocupes- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa leve –Esto tenía que suceder- le dije era verdad si aquellos vegetales se vendían así la mayoría de las personas se enfermarían tenía que hacer algo para encontrar la cura.

Mire a mi pequeño el cual solo lloraba buscándome me partía el corazón verlo enfermo, con aquella fiebre y malestar.

-Las personas que tiene los mismos síntomas han sido evacuados a una área restringida- había dicho uno de mis colegas era lo mejor.

-¿Ya se le aviso al Hokage?- le dije y ella solo asintió.

-Claro ya sabe y pronto llegara de su viaje- dijo –por ahora tenemos que poner en marcha la previsión del consumo de aquellos alimentos.

Seguí buscando en los libros la cura para poder tenerla y ayudara no solo a mi pequeño sino a todos los que estaban ya contagiados, había visto una flor que ayudaría a realizar el medicamento pero aquella flor no la había visto en la aldea tendría que salir para buscarla.

-Te encargo a mi hijo- le dije a mi amiga Ino que estaba ayudando a las personas que estaban apartadas.

-No te preocupes lo cuidare- me dijo y solo mire a mi pequeño que estaba durmiendo aun en su rostro se veía el malestar que sentía, bese su frente y sonreí pronto traería conmigo aquella flor para poder curarlo y curar a todo los demás.

Tome lo necesario para el viaje y buscar aquella flor para poder realizar el medicamento, estaba sintiéndome algo mareada todo por el trabajo que tenia y aparte no había podido dormir bien al estar al pendiente de mi hijo.

Salí de la aldea y sonríe al recordad aquellos días en el cual iba con mis compañeros a varias misiones que teníamos pero ahora estaba sola.

-Tengo que darme prisa- dijo con decisión.

-Creíste que te iba a dejar sola- dijo Sai el cual ya también trae sus cosas y le sonrió.

-Ino te estará buscando- le dijo y el solo me sonríe.

-Ella sugirió que fuera contigo- me dice caminando a mi lado y solo rio ante lo dicho por ella.

-Recuerdas aun el último viaje que realizamos en grupo- le dijo aun recordado la última misión que habíamos realizado los tres juntos.

-Si me acuerdo fue hace muchos años- dice y solo rio.

-Si ya tenemos otras responsabilidades- le dijo avanzando para adéntranos al bosque mirando si estaba aquella flor pero nada no había rastro de aquella flor.

-Lo se me hubiera gustado mucho que los cuatro hubiéramos ido a una misión- me dice Sai con una sonrisa era verdad nunca salimos a una misión los cuatro hubiera sido genial pero no fue posible.

-Lo se pudo realizar aquello- le dijo mirando las hojas de los arboles.

-Yo creo que la encontraremos mas allá- me dice Sai indicándome ir mas haya casi cerca de las montañas y los acantilados.

Buscaba y buscaba pero solo encontraba algunas hierbas que servía para otros tempos de medicamentos pero no para la cura aun así empecé a recoger varias muestras.

-Me servirán para otros medicamentos- dije colocándolas en mis bolsa hasta ir poco más a las orillas de los acantilados donde había visto aquello flor mire que no estaba Sai a mi lado tal vez él estaba buscando por otro lugar.

Deje mi bolsa y avance por las rocas tratando de no caer, estaba cerca de aquella flor tendría que cortar algunas flores para poder realizar el medicamento al llegar de un salto hasta donde estaba la flor de nuevo aquel mareo llego a mi cuerpo haciéndome caer de rodillas en el pedazo de tierra que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- me dije a mi misma toque mi rostro tenía un poco de fiebre –Tengo que tomar la flor- dije tocando la flor para arrancar varias al tenerlas en mi mano para levantarme el mareo fue más intenso y no me percate que ya estaba cayendo al acantilado.

-¡Sakura!- dijo la voz de Sai.

Solo cerré los ojos y mas que obscuridad ante mis ojos, recordaba el sonido de aquella risa de mi pequeño Kenji cuando corría hacia mi apenas si decía mamá pero la palabra que mas me gustaba que dijera era papá pues así podía ver el rostro de mi amado con una sonrisa tan sincera y limpia.

Miraba a mi Sarada con una risa al ser mojada por su padre y el pequeño Kenji gritando de la fría que estaba el agua aquellos días en los que estábamos los cuatro jugando en el patio de la casa no los cambiaba por nada quería volver a ver aquellas sonrisas de mis hijos y de mi esposo.

-Mamá- dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien y abri lentamente los ojos me snetia realmente con un dolor en mi cabeza.

-Ya despertó- dijo Sai que estaba a lado de Sarada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mirando a todos que me miran.

-Que valiente- dice mi esposo a mi otro lado y lo miro aun sin comprender.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo tratando de levantarme pero Sarada me detiene.

-Oh madre aun no estás bien tienes fiebre- me dijo y solo suspire.

-Sakura conseguimos la flor para la cura ya están aquí todos- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Porque no mandaste un mensaje- dijo mi esposo aun molesto –Porque no me avisaste que Kenji estaba enfermo y tú- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Oh vamos padre no la molestes- dice Sarada molesta con su padre.

-Vamos que no molesten a Sakura ella consiguió el medicamento para todos- dijo el Hokage que solo sonreía.

-Si ella hubiera dicho lo que sucedía tal vez hubiéramos ido a buscar aquella flor y nada le hubiera pasado- dijo mi esposo algo más tranquilo.

-¡Oh hubiera sido genial ir los cuatro a esa misión!- dice Sai muy divertido y solo sonrió.

-¿Los cuatro?- dice el Hokage pensando –Si hubiera sido genial- dice mirando a Sai, a mi esposo y luego a mi.

-Estaria muy bien pero no creo que suceda o tal vez algún día- dijo mirando a mi Sarada –¿Mi Kenji y Hinata como están?- ella sonríe.

-Están mejor pues ya los demás lograron realizar el medicamento la gente de la aldea se recupera- dice Sarada toando mi mano y ahora estaba más tranquila.

Habían tirado los pocos alimentos que aun estaban infectados y también tuvieron que volver cosechar nuevos vegetales pero ahora tenían que tener cuidado de que no volviera aquel virus, en un mes la aldea se recupero y las personas procuraban tomar aquel medicamento por si acaso volviera el virus.

Aquella vez solo estaba preocupada por mi Kenji esa fue la uncía vez que se enfermo de gripe y estaba muy grave había prometido que no volvería a suceder por esa razón lo protegía mucho del frio.

-Mira Kenji- dice Sarada que ha realizado unos muñecos de nieve éramos nosotros y solo sonreí.

-Vayan que estaba bien- dijo su padre que miraba al niño muy feliz de ver aquellos muñecos.

-¡Y ahora guerra de nieve!- dijo Sarada tomando una bola de nieve para lanzarla a su padre que solo se sorprendió mucho por lo que hiso.

-¡Sarada!- dijo y el niño estaba riendo feliz.

Él lo dejo en el suelo para tomar una bola de nieve y lanzarla con Sarada que estaba aventando mas y mas nieve, Kenji también aventada la poca nieve que podía en su manos pero no se podía mover estaba hundiéndose así que salí para tomarlo entre mis brazos.

-¡Vamos todos contra papá-¡- les dijo a mis hijos que están más que listos para atacarlo y el solo sonríe.

-¡No se vale!- dijo y solo reímos divertidos jugando los cuatro en la nieve un nuevo recuerdo más que guardare en mi memoria.

Después entramos para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y cenar lo que había preparado los cuatro juntitos cerca de la chimenea pasando aquellos días como familia.

 ***********************************Fin************************

 **Extra….Sasuke**

Aquel día había sido el peor de todos así un calor del infierno, me había quitado la capa negra que traía me estaba asando y note que no era el único los vecinos cerca de mi casa se estaban refrescando con agua o con abanicos este día era el más caluroso.

Entre a mi casa tenía que quitarme esta ropa pues ya estaba más que sudado, tendría que darme un buen baño para quitar este calor, me saque las sandalias y entre sin hacer ruido no había nadie bueno eso creía.

Al entra a la sala y mirar aquella escena que me dejo más que sorprendió, allí estaba Sakura con mi Kenji entre sus brazos dándole de comer.

La mire traía una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, las ventanas de la sala estaban abierta dejando entrar el viento que soplaba las cortinas ella estaba más que entretenida mirando la tele ni se había dado cuenta que yo había regresado.

La mire estaba amamantando a mi hijo y ella como si nada solo sonríe de lado.

-Oh querido ya estás en casa- dijo al medio verme.

-Si ya estoy en casa- dijo aun mirándola, también traía un pequeño short blanco y solo suspire agradecía a todos los dioses que había grandes bardas a las afueras de mi casa que si no los vecinos estarían viendo a Sakura con un seno de fuera.

-A fuera hace mucho calor- me dice y solo sonrió al ver que ya había acabado mi hijo de tomar su alimento y la miro ella dándole unas palmaditas a Kenji para que repita mientras ella ni se da cuenta que debe cubrirse.

-Si hace mucha calor- le dijo y miro al niño que solo trae su pañal –Debería hacer lo mismo que los dos no crees- le dijo quitándome la estorbosa playera para acercarme hasta donde están ellos dos y mirar que ella esta mas que entretenida en la televisión tomo a Kenji en mi brazo y le sonrió.

-¡Querido!- dice al verme si camisa.

-¡Que tu estas igual!- le dijo señalando el seno descubierto se pone más que roja de la pena y se sube el tirante de la blusa.

-Estaba…yo…- dice algo nerviosa y solo sonrió tomo al niño y voy a la cocina.

-Está bien iré a quitarme el retro de la ropa para estar igual que mi Kenji- le dijo sentándolo en su silla y sacar una botella de agua para tomar pues me estaba matando el calor.

-No puede hacer eso- dijo Sakura que me siguió a la cocina la mire si ella trae muy poca ropa y sonrió de lado.

-Tú también estas así- le dijo y ella se ponía roja de nuevo de la vergüenza a como me gustaba molestarla -¡Vamos campeón vamos andar desnuditos en la casa al fin y al cabo tu mami también esta así!- le dijo tomando al niño y miro que esta mas que roja solo le guiño un ojo y subo a mi habitación para ponerme algo mas cómodo.

Si ese día fue el más caluroso de todos y el día en el que moleste mucho a Sakura con tan solo verme con poquita ropa estaba más que roja de la pena de verme así por la casa.


End file.
